


Hailey

by Skaboom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, adopted baby, married Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short vignette about Connor and Troye meeting their adopted baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hailey

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on tumblr!

It wasn’t until Connor saw the baby girl in Troye’s arms for the first time that he realized how real it was, that this was happening. A last minute kerfuffle with his record label had kept Troye from going to China with Connor to get the child and Connor...well, had been understanding, but incredibly nervous. He had always planned on Troye being there for the adoption of their first child, and all of a sudden, he was alone, on a flight across the world, to go meet his daughter for the first time. 

Of course, they kept in touch the entire time, and the moment Connor came back through the gate at LAX, Troye was waiting for them, his heart racing.

“Oh my god,” Troye said the moment he saw Connor with the baby carrier. “She’s so beautiful!”

“Yeah,” Connor smiled, setting down the carrier, gently lifting the barely-awake infant from it. “Hailey,” he said. “Meet papa.”

Troye reached out, immediately taking the baby girl, holding her close. They’d decided on the name together, of course – Hailey Mellet-Franta, they had decided, as a way of honoring both families. They had spent months getting a nursery ready, buying clothes, toys, everything that a baby needed, but this, right now…this was different.

Connor had had the time in China, and then the entire flight to spend with Hailey, but it wasn’t really until this moment that he really felt like a father. His husband, the love of his life, was holding their child, their daughter, and nothing in Connor’s mind could have ever been more wonderful.

“She’s perfect,” Troye said softly, looking down at Hailey with a look that Connor had honestly never seen on his husband’s face before. “I mean, even if she’s not…she’s perfect.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Connor moved closer, putting his arm around Troye, looking down at the little girl. “She’s just…I can’t believe this is really happening.”

The process to adopt had been long, difficult, and there had been several times when they had thought they wouldn’t be getting Hailey at all, but there they were, standing in an airport, holding their child together, and it was the most beautifully overwhelming thing that either one of them had ever experienced.

Connor honestly didn’t know how long they stood there, Troye holding Hailey, while Connor held Troye, but when they finally came too, got the bags, and headed home, everything really started to sink in.

They had a baby. 

What the fuck were they going to do with a baby?

Every parenting book possible was on their bookshelf right now, dog-eared, and post-it marked, but that didn’t mean that either of them were really sure exactly what to do with the now very real daughter.

“Welcome home, Hailey,” Troye said, carrying their baby daughter into their house.

“You know,” Connor said softly, watching Troye and the little girl. “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.”

“Than our daughter?” Troye asked, looking up at Connor. 

“No.” Connor shook his head. “Than you holding our daughter.”

Troye blushed, and leaned over, kissing his husband softly. Maybe they didn’t know exactly what to do with a baby, but they would figure it out. They were young, but not too young. They were in love, and they were ready to accept another life, another heart, into their family.

Maybe it wouldn’t be easy, but in that moment, neither had any doubt as to whether or not it would be worth it.


End file.
